


Who Let This Happen?

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Trans Gon Freecs, Trans Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: GcTHEY DIDN'T HAVE THE TAG FOR THEM-Gender fluid LeorioTrans FeitanGender fluid IllumiTrans ChrolloNonbinary KilluaEverything is the same but hhhhhh Hisoka is NORMAL Illumi is a good bro
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

*Gon Has Added Leorio,Killua And Kurapika*

Gon: HEY GUYS!!!!!!

Killua: Gon wtf?

Kurapika: I second that

Leorio: guys please it's 4 am GO TO BED

Killua: no lol

Gon: OOOOOOH

Kurapika: nah lmao

Leorio: sigh see this is why I hate you all

*Gon Has Added Hisoka To The Chat*

Leorio: OH FUCK NO

Kurapika: WHY THE FUCK-

Killua: I hate you all

Gon: GUYS BE NICE 

Hisoka: thank you gooooon~

*Hisoka has Added Illumi*

Illumi: i said no is2g

Hisoka: but babe!

Illumi: No

Killua: I love this :3

Gon: IS HE GONNA BE OKAY?

Hisoka: yes Gon my wife wouldn't kill me

Illumi:

Killua: IM SORY YOT WHAT?

Kurapika: oh damn

Leorio: *sips tea*

Hisoka: oh shit-

Illumi: Killua you're a very wonderful sibling but kill him and I'll kill you

Killua: but 

Illumi: but?

Killua: his yet 2 pass the test

Illumi: No

Killua: but big sis it's my favorite

Illumi: fine no poison though

Killua: omg deal

Hisoka: oh yikes

Gon: do I have 2 go tho it???

Illumi: yes

Gon: okay :)

Kurapika: wow

Leorio: no blood shed? Thank fuck

Kurapika: @Leorio pls get me the stuff

Leorio: sure :)

Kurapika: @everyone look at my wonderful datemate

Leorio: gay💕

Gon: my parents are so cute💓

Kurapika: omg our son be cute as fuck 💖


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Hisoka
> 
> Nonbinary Kurapika
> 
> Trans Gon
> 
> Gender fluid Leorio
> 
> Trans Feitan
> 
> Gender fluid Illumi
> 
> Trans Chrollo
> 
> Nonbinary Killua
> 
> Everything is the same but hhhhhh Hisoka is NORMAL Illumi is a good bro
> 
> Chrollo Lucifer : Spider Bitch
> 
> Feitan : Emo Spider
> 
> Hisoka : Clown Whore
> 
> Illumi Zoldyck : The Law
> 
> Killua Zoldyck : Ki
> 
> Gon Freecs : Go
> 
> Kurapika : Murder
> 
> Leorio Paladiknight : Doctor

Murder: So who did it? I'm not mad(read by everyone)

Murder: Good you knew I'm mad

Doctor: it's not that bad

Murder: I'm

Murder: Leorio take that back

Doctor: *blinks*

Murder: I SAID TAKE IT BACK

Doctor: that's Mr. Leorio 2 you :)

Go: omg he did it :0

Ki: Mom no not dad-

Murder: my own husband? 

Doctor: *sips tea*

Clown Whore: *sips tea*

Doctor: no-

The Law: it's 4 am go to bed

Clown Whore: but!~

The Law: sleep

Go: I'm gonna go to bed now!

Ki: wait where's my goodnight kiss??

Go: ohvnsnebsga

Gon: SORRY!

Ki: oh he gave me one :'0

Gon: ofc I did!

Doctor: I love them

Murder: ah yes them

The Law: your turn

Murder: No Sleep Only Revenge

Doctor: SLEEP

Murder: no what are you my doctor?

Doctor: YES!!!!!

Murder: oh

Clown Whore: yikes

Murder: I suppose some sleep wouldn't hurt......

Doctor: right now?

Murder:.......

Doctor: Illumi?

The Law: yes?

Doctor: I think I do need those divorce papers

The Law: ah I'll get them

Murder: omgljfarhafkedw

Clown Whore: this tea is hot

Murder: wait Leorio I'll go to bed pls

Doctor: really??? 

Murder: ofc

Doctor: :)

Clown Whore: than three was 3!~

The Law: it would seem

Doctor: hey Hisoka?

Clown Whore: yes?

Doctor: I'm a healer but I'd shoot you in the knees

Clown Whore: that's fair

The Law: more than fair

Clown Whore: 💧👁👄👁✨

Doctor:

The Law: I have a gun Leorio

Doctor: omw


	3. Illrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Leorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Hisoka
> 
> Nonbinary Kurapika
> 
> Trans Gon
> 
> Gender fluid Leorio
> 
> Trans Feitan
> 
> Gender fluid Illumi
> 
> Trans Chrollo
> 
> Nonbinary Killua
> 
> Everything is the same but hhhhhh Hisoka is NORMAL Illumi is a good bro
> 
> Chrollo Lucifer : Spider Bitch
> 
> Feitan : Emo Spider
> 
> Hisoka : Clown Whore
> 
> Illumi Zoldyck : The Law
> 
> Killua Zoldyck : Ki
> 
> Gon Freecs : Go
> 
> Kurapika : Murder
> 
> Leorio Paladiknight : Doctor

Doctor: your husband? Dead

The Law: yours? Murdering

Doctor: fjahrlrjaks NOT AGAIN

The Law: I'm sorry ma'am they're gone

Doctor: Ma'am pls I can't be a single mom 😔

The Law: :)

Doctor: btw should I still come over or is his okay?????

The Law: yes his in pain

Doctor: uhhhh 1-10

The Law: Leorio

Doctor: Right crazy strong

The Law: how long will you be?

Doctor: for y'all??? Ten seconds

The Law: how?

Doctor: hush sweetie no questions

The Law: ah I see

Doctor: ;)


	4. Who Let This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Leorio being really badass and Leorio Illumi friendship so uhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Trans Hisoka
> 
> Nonbinary Kurapika
> 
> Trans Gon
> 
> Gender fluid Leorio
> 
> Trans Feitan
> 
> Gender fluid Illumi
> 
> Trans Chrollo
> 
> Nonbinary Killua
> 
> Everything is the same but hhhhhh Hisoka is NORMAL Illumi is a good bro
> 
> Chrollo Lucifer : Spider Bitch
> 
> Feitan : Emo Spider
> 
> Hisoka : Clown Whore
> 
> Illumi Zoldyck : The Law
> 
> Killua Zoldyck : Ki
> 
> Gon Freecs : Go
> 
> Kurapika : Murder
> 
> Leorio Paladiknight : Doctor

Spider Bitch: someone come get their tall bitches

Clown Whore: what?

Spider Bitch: GET YOUR FUCKING TALL BITCH

Clown Whore: 💧👁👄👁✨

Murder: whom?

Emo spider: @doctor @The law

Go: rjsjfnaofhwiakfhFNRJWLFHWO

Ki: I understand Illumi but Leorio??????

Spider Emo: he hit me in the face I think my jaws broken 

Spider Bitch: he what?????  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "LETS GO BITCH!" Leorio screamed grabbing Illumi and throwing them over his shoulder and running to the car

"They're getting up" Illumi mumbled glaring at them

"Whatever it's fine" He said throwing the car door open and tossing them in

"Your lucky I'm fond of you" they hissed

"Oh shut it" he snapped jumping into the car and rolling down the window

"GET FUCKED SPIDER WHORE!!!!!!" He screamed flipping him off from the window before taking off

"Leorio, I wish to go out and eat" Illumi said leaning forward 

"Fine,but you pay" He mumbled

"That is reasonable" they agreed smiling softly

"Let's go to the usual place?" He asked making Illumi nod

"We have unread text,lots of them" Illumi told him making him sigh 

"Fuck"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clown Whore: @The Law @Doctor ANSWER US DAMNIT

The Law: we have left to eat

Murder: oh thank god

Go: ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?!?!

Kil: yeah you two good??

The Law: yes,however I must go we're here

Clown Whore: NO THE FUCK NOT

The Law: goodbye

Clown Whore: 💧👁👄👁✨


End file.
